


The Getting Together

by dinglesugdendinglesugden



Series: Moments In Their Life [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/pseuds/dinglesugdendinglesugden
Summary: Robert comes out as bisexual which leads him and Aaron to go on a date.





	The Getting Together

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head for a few weeks but had no idea how it was going to come out.  
> Tumblr: @robertjacobsuggers

Robert had been back in the village for 6 months, and in that time, he had become friendly with Aaron. At first, the Dingles didn’t like the idea of the two of them becoming friends, but they could all see Aaron’s smile whenever Robert mentioned something remotely funny.

Victoria was first to notice it, having not seen Aaron smile so wide in such a long time. She recognised the look in his eyes as something she had seen Aaron look like to her so long ago. She had confronted him one evening. He and Robert had been having a pint together after both working at the garage, something that shocked many villagers when they had seen Robert in overalls for the first time in decade, and when he tried to get through to the back room of the pub, she jumped out in front of him.

“So…fancy my big brother, do ya?” she asked with a blinding smile on her face. Aaron raised his right eyebrow, questioning her silently.

He took a step back, “What, Andy? Don’t think he’s really my type to be honest Vic.” Aaron replied cheekily.

She rolled her eyes in response and reached up to slap his shoulder. “No, Robert you idiot! It’s obvious with your puppy dog face every time you see him.” She stated before walking away, smirking because she knew that Aaron does fancy Robert.

“Puppy do- Eh? I do not!” Aaron demanded to Victoria, who was now halfway in to the kitchen. He heard her cackle a laugh out before shaking his head and sitting in front of the TV.

The next day, Aaron walked into the garage holding a couple of teas and bacon butties for him and Robert. Robert thanked him and took a bite of his food. “Vic said something to me this morning.” He said.

Aaron groaned after finishing a gulp of tea. “Ugh, she’s got it into her head that I fancy you or summat mate. I told her I don’t but she’s convinced I’m lying.” Robert chuckled at that as he picked up a wrench.

“Yeah she mentioned something like that. Something about you smiling around me? I just told her that I’ve got good jokes but she seems to think I’m lying.” Robert said as he fiddled with the engine of the Corsa.

“You? Good jokes? Yeah alright, mate.” Aaron laughed as Robert lifted his head up and mocked gasped.

That’s when Cain worked out that the two of them must be together. He didn’t want to embarrass his nephew by asking him, so at the end of the working day he asked Robert to wait back. Robert thought he was going to get sacked, he knew that Cain didn’t particularly get along with him when he first came back to the village, which is why it was a shock when he got a job for him.

“Oi, Sugden! Are you and our Aaron, y’know?” He asked, gesticulating his hands in a way to try and show Robert what he meant.

“’Are me and Aaron’ what? Oh, together?” Robert questioned. Cain nodded his head. “No. But you are the second person to ask this, despite me not actually saying I like men.”

Robert knew people were getting too close to the truth now, he knew he needed to tell people, probably starting with Aaron. As he walked up to his house, he took his phone out from his pocket and texted Aaron

**Meet me in the pub? Need to speak**

Aaron agreed almost instantly so Robert decided he may as well get out of his oily overalls. He couldn’t tell Aaron something like this looking like a scruff.

Robert changed into a pair of jeans and a light blue jumper and left to go to the pub, nodding at Aaron when he saw him sat in the corner. They silently communicated, but Aaron knew from Robert’s worried expression that they needed to be in private for this conversation. As they walked through to the back room, Victoria spotted them and winked in their direction, but both of them ignored her.

Robert sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. Aaron sat next to him and asked if he was okay, to which Robert nodded. “I need to tell you something.” Robert admitted. “But promise me this won’t change anything between us.”

Aaron gulped, put promised anyway, “Yeah, course mate.”

Robert lifted his head up and looked directly at Aaron, “I’m bisexual. I like both. I’ve known for years now, when I first left the village I met this lad, Josh. We got on and everything, I just thought we were good mates, but.. he er, he kissed me one day when we got drunk and I liked it? So I started seeing other boys and worked out that I must be attracted to them, y’know?”

Aaron didn’t know what to say, he just sat there and nodded as Robert told him something that he’s obviously been trying to hide.

“I wanted to tell people when I came back, but I never found the time. Plus last time I was here, this village wasn’t as open minded as it is now. I doubt half the people here back then even knew what being bisexual meant!” Robert continued. Aaron chuckled at that because yes, he could agree. When he came out himself, it shocked a lot of people. He never acted like a stereotypical gay bloke so they never even thought he could be one.

Aaron could see that’s exactly what Robert felt like. He knew what it felt like to have to discover that he wasn’t the same as everyone else. He knew what it was like to have to deal with that mentally and emotionally. He knew what it was like to feel the need to tell someone, anyone how he was feeling. He was just glad that Robert trusted him enough to be that person.

Aaron moved forward and put his hand on Robert’s knee and Robert moved closer, almost curling up and Aaron knew that he wanted a hug so he put his arm around Robert’s shoulder and hugged him tightly.

It was a few days later when Robert got his family together and told them about his sexuality. Surprisingly, Victoria hadn’t said anything about him and Aaron being together, but instead it was Andy who had said it.

“Why are you saying all this now? Do you have a boyfriend or something?” Andy asked. Victoria slapped his arm in response but they all knew she was as eager as anyone to find out whether Aaron was Robert’s boyfriend or not.

Robert shook his head in response. “I needed to tell everyone, I didn’t want to hide it anymore. And no, I haven’t got a boyfriend, but yes before you ask, I do like someone.”

He had no idea why he said that. How could he be so stupid? Obviously everyone was going to put two and two together and get Aaron as the answer.  He knew he liked someone, he knew he was getting too close to him to not like him. He spent every day with him, working together under car bonnets, or just spending time in the pub together, sometimes even going into town and getting a meal together or watching a film. He had always been attracted to him, from the moment he saw him sitting on top of a car he was supposed to be fixing the engine of.

When he discovered that Aaron was gay, he had to try with everything in him to not just kiss him. Robert felt like nobody should know about his sexuality, that it was none of their business. But now Aaron knew, and so did Robert’s family. He could just tell Aaron how he felt.

So that’s what he tried to do.

Robert had asked Aaron out on a date, except he didn’t use those exact words. He asked Aaron if he would like to grab some lunch in Hotten, which was something they would normally do. Aaron thought they’d just be going to their regular burger bar, but when Robert showed up in a blazer, Aaron understood that they were going somewhere a little bit more upmarket.

Aaron told Robert to wait in the car for two minutes while he rushed upstairs to get changed into a white button up shirt and navy blazer. When he came out of the pub, Robert was stood leaning against his car, arms folded over his chest and his right foot crossed over his left one. He bit his lip slying before opening the car door for Aaron. He raised his eyebrow at Robert’s behaviour, clearly wondering why he was acting like this.

“You look great by the way.” Robert said he pulled into the restaurant car park.

Aaron could tell that Robert was nervous for some reason. What was going on?

“Thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself.” Aaron responded as he undid his seat belt and got out of the car.

Their meal had gone well, Robert thought. They weren’t at a loss for conversation and he didn’t feel that nervous anymore. They ordered their desserts and when the waitress brought them over to their table she said “Enjoy, and I hope you’ve enjoyed your date tonight.”

Aaron had blushed hard at her words when he suddenly realised that this probably was a date and he just hadn’t realised it. Robert thanked her and looked at Aaron, who now had pink over his cheeks. Robert moved his hand forward on the table and put it next to Aarons. Their skin touched for a couple of seconds before Aaron pulled away slightly. Robert recoiled his touch, thinking that he’d done something wrong.

“Rob? Is this a date?” Aaron asked shyly. Robert furrowed his eyebrows at his question.

“I mean, when I asked you I wanted it to be. I thought you knew that?” Robert responded.

Aaron looked down and smiled at the table. He hadn’t realised but now he knows he’s so glad it was a date. He’d never been on a proper date before, so he was gutted that he didn’t know it was one right from the start.

“Do you still want it to be?” Aaron questioned. “A date, I mean.”

Robert nodded, “Yeah. I really like you Aaron.” He admitted.

Aaron had smiled again, this time putting his left hand on the table, slightly over halfway so it was closer to Robert. Robert knew what he was trying to do so he put his hand on the table next to Aaron’s and softly intertwined their pinkie fingers, both boys smiling at the innocent touch.

They ate their desserts whilst their hands stayed together, Robert struggled a little bit eating with his left hand, trying to not get the food all around his mouth. Aaron laughed at him struggling so much, trying to pull his hand free so that Robert could eat properly.

“No.” Robert said sternly. “I wanna hold your hand.”

Aaron bit his lip before putting his hand back where it was before.

Robert paid the bill, much to Aaron’s disagreement, but Robert promised that Aaron could pay next time. This resulted in Aaron giving him that look as if to say, ‘This happening again is it?’

“Shut it Dingle.” Robert said, pointing to him whilst they were walking back to the car.

Aaron ran ahead slightly and turned back, “That’s no way to talk to your date, is it?”

Robert smirked and unlocked the car so Aaron could get in.

Robert pulled in in front of the pub to let Aaron out and Aaron turned his head to look at Robert after undoing his seatbelt. “So,” he started “this date was…pretty amazing to be fair.”

Robert nodded shyly. “I’d like to do it again, but you’ve got to know it’s a date from the start.”

Aaron huffed a laugh and leaned forward slightly. Robert noticed that Aaron had gotten closer and leaned in a little bit more. “Definitely.” Aaron confirmed.

Aaron moved in forward and their lips were finally touching. Robert smiled against Aaron’s chapped lips, but they felt like they belonged there. They slowly moved against each other and felt their lips interlocking; Aaron’s top lip in between Robert’s at first, but then they swapped positions. Robert pulled away but left his forehead resting against Aaron’s. Aaron knew he should probably go home but he wanted to stay with Robert now. Robert gave him another quick kiss and said, “Go on, I’ll let you go.” Aaron responded by kissing him again and then got out of the car, turning back to wave to Robert before walking into the pub.

After Aaron had gone in the shower and led in bed 20 minutes later, he pulled out his phone and texted Robert.

**Thanks for tonight, it really was great. See you tomorrow x**

He smiled as he got a reply from Robert almost instantly.

**Definitely gonna do it again soon. See you x**

The next day, both Aaron and Robert were working at 9am. Robert had texted Aaron, waking him to read the message that was saying he was buying their usual from Bob’s. He smiled at Robert sending him an **x** after missing it off his original message.

Cain had left the garage on a call out after they had been working for 3 hours, so Robert and Aaron decided that they could go on their lunch break whilst nobody was there to boss them about and n car needed fixing urgently.

Robert leant against the wall and grabbed Aaron by the wrist, pulling him in. Their legs and chests bumped against one another, and Aaron wrapped his arms around the back of Robert’s neck loosely. Robert followed Aaron’s lead and put his hands on Aaron’s waist at first, slowly moving them back as they began kissing. Aaron laughed into the kiss as Robert’s hands travelled down from his waist, resting them on Aaron’s arse, gently squeezing. His laugh against Robert’s lips meant that his mouth opened, allowing Robert to slip his tongue in, intensifying the already hot kiss.

“Lads? WO-“ they heard a voice shout. Aaron quickly pulled away from Robert, both of them letting Robert leave his right hand on Aaron’s waist. Adam had interrupted their kiss.

“What, Adam?” Robert asked, obviously annoyed that they had been interrupted.

“I’ve just come to pick up a tractor park for mum.” He stated as he got it off the table. Cain had clearly left it there for him. “Sorry lads, I’ll let you carry on.”

Robert groaned as Adam left the two of them alone. Aaron put his hand on Robert’s cheek, “Oi, it’s fine. We need to get on with this job anyway, I want you to myself tonight.”

Robert finally smiled and leaned into Aaron’s touch, kissing his hand softly.

“Babe! You’ll never guess what I’ve just seen!” Adam announced as he stormed into the pubs kitchen.

“Adam I swear to God if you touch anything I will not hesitate to rip your teeth out one by one. I’ve told you before that you can’t come in here when you’ve got your farm stuff on, its unsanitary!” Victoria shouted.

Adam rolled his eyes, clearly bored of the telling off he gets so often. “Never mind that! I’ve just seen Aaron and Robert!” He shouted excitedly.

Victoria carried on stirring the soup she was making, “So? You see them every day.” She said.

Adam smirked, “Yeah, but not when your brothers got his hands all over Aaron and his tongue down his throat.”

Victoria stopped in her tracks. “Wait, what?!” She screeched.

Adam nodded to confirm what she was thinking.

They must finally be dating.

Aaron had his head under a bonnet whilst Robert was dealing with a customer. Robert saw his sister first, wandering up the path ‘innocently’.

“Looks like we’ve got trouble.” Robert shouted to Aaron.

He lifted his head up to see what Robert was talking about. “Oh great.” He said, rolling his eyes as Victoria walked up the yard.

Robert whipped his head around and jokingly glared at Aaron. “Oi, that’s my sister.” He said.

“Hiya guys, erm I was just wondering if you two want to come for tea with me and Adam tonight?” Victoria asked sweetly.

Aaron put his wrench down and walked over to stand next to Robert, “No, what you really mean is ‘Adam’s just told me he’s seen the two of you snogging, are yous together?’ To which our reply would be ‘No, we’re not. Not yet anyway.’”

Victoria nodded and smiled, “Knew you liked him.” She said matter-of-factly to Aaron before turning away and going back to work.

When she was out of ear shot, Robert turned around to Aaron and raised his eyebrows. “’Not yet anyway’?” He questioned.

Aaron shrugged and said, “What? Course I want you to be my boyfriend. I’ve liked you for ages Rob, Vic was right. Our date was amazing and I love spending time with you. Plus you’re a pretty great kisser. I was going to ask you tonight, that’s why I wanted us to finish early.”

Aaron wandered off to get back to work on the car, leaving Robert stood there in shock.

“Yes.” was all Aaron could hear and so he turned back around to face Robert. “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Aaron smirked, he hadn’t realised what he said exactly to Robert, but whatever he did say clearly worked because he was suddenly trapped between a car and Robert, tilting his head up slightly to kiss his new boyfriend.


End file.
